xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ares 70
The Ares 70 (English dub: ) is a Skell in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is one of the strongest non-customized Skells in the game. Its power can be surpassed by a highly customized level 50 or 60 Skell. The stronger variation is the Ares 90. When flying it has the unique effect of phoenix wings sprouting from its Flight Module when boosting instead of the usual jet streams. When moving, it "skates" on the wheels in its feet. Weapons and Arts Just like the Ares 90, the weapons and armor on the Ares 70 Skell cannot be altered, leaving it with set weapons. The Ares 70 is equipped with M-BLADE and M-BLASTER sidearms, as well as Medium SSP armor. It is also equipped with a set of two back and two shoulder weapons with corresponding battle arts. Unlike the Ares 90, only the side arms have open Augment slots; the shoulder and back weapons must be opened using L's Shop. Aghasura Cannon Aghasura Cannon (English dub: ) is the Ares 70's most powerful Art. It is associated with the AGHASURA back weapons. It hits 3 times for extremely high damage, also reducing the target's resistance against Ether-based Attacks. The final hit is capable of inflicting Stagger. It is a Ranged Ether Damage art that costs 1,500 fuel to use. Agni Gatling Agni Gatling (English dub: ) is a weaker version of Aghasura Cannon that hits more times for less damage. It is associated with the VAJRA shoulder weapons. It is associated to the AGNI shoulder weapons. It hits 12 times and does more damage if activated when alongside the target. It is a Ranged Ether Damage art that costs 200 fuel to use. Vajra Flail Vajra Flail (English dub: ) is a Melee Art that deals more damage if in front of the target. It is associated with the AVATARA back weapons. It strikes 5 times. It is a Melee Physical Damage Art that costs 50 fuel to use. Avatara Missile Avatara Missile (English dub: or ) is the Ares 70's weakest art. It is associated with the AVATARA back weapons. It launches 4 homing missiles, inflicting Blaze. It is a Ranged Thermal Damage Art that costs 50 fuel to use. Required Materials * Libertas Glyph x4 * Crude Neilnail Mask x6 * Xe-dom Silver Crest x8 * Seidr Control Device x4 * Advanced Core x6 * Upgraded Lens x8 * Infernium x2 * Miranium x50,000 It costs 4,984 Reward Tickets to purchase these materials. Base Stats * 32000 HP * 3000 GP * Frame Level 60 * 10 Skell Insurance * 2000 Armor * 20160 Fuel * 345 Ranged Accuracy * 355 Melee Accuracy * 501 Ranged Attack * 720 Melee Attack * 195 Evasion * 1178 Potential * Attribute Resistances: ** 40 Physical ** 20 Beam ** 40 Ether ** 20 Thermal ** 40 Electric ** 40 Gravity Overdrive Ares 70 is equipped with the LEGION Overdrive, which grants the following effects: * Zero fuel usage * Evasion and accuracy up * Reduced cooldown * All damage up * Appendage heal Category:Skells